


Kolmas marraskuuta

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Birthday Presents, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Odottamista, Pientä angstia, Pörröistä siirappia, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Syntymäpäiväyllätys
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Kolmas marraskuuta on Siriuksen syntymäpäivä. Kuinka tuo päivä sujuukaan?





	Kolmas marraskuuta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän alunperin vuonna 2006 silloisen _Kelmien kartan_ (kadonnut bittiavaruuteen) yksivuotispäivitykseen. Nyt reilu vuosikymmen myöhemmin luin tämän uudelleen ja huomasin, että tämä voisi edelleen toimia. Tein alkuperäiseen radikaaleja muutoksia, sillä en ymmärrä missä mielenhäiriössä kirjoitin hahmot "väärinpäin".
> 
> En omista hahmoja, ne kuuluvat Rowlingille, enkä saa tästä rahaa.

Kello 7.03

Sirius kuuli unen läpi kellon vaativan piipityksen, ja samassa hänen vastassaan kouraisi. Tänään olisi hänen syntymäpäivänsä! Iloinen ja jännittynyt hymy kohosi hänen huulilleen, sillä hän tiesi, että päivästä tulisi mahtava. Kello lopetti piipityksensä, ja Sirius jäi kuuntelemaan. Joko Remus olisi keittiössä valmistelemassa hänelle aamupalaa?

Kolinaa ei kuulunut, eikä ilmassa leijunut kahvin voimakasta aromia. Sirius kurtisti otsaansa. Raottaen varovasti toista silmäänsä hän vilkaisi sivulleen, ja huomasi poikaystävänsä yhä nukkuvan sikeästi vierellään. Pieni pettymyksen vihlaisu kirpaisi jossain Siriuksen sisällä, mutta hän päätti odottaa, ehkä Remus vain esitti nukkuvaa ja hyppäisi kohta pystyyn huutaen yllätystä.

Kello 7.13

Herätyskello helähti uudelleen soimaan, ja Sirius nipisti silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Hän oli katsellut viimeiset kymmenen minuuttia nukkuvaa Remusta, joka ei ollut teeskennellyt nukkuvansa. Nyt Sirius itse esitti nukkuvaa. Eihän hän halunnut missään nimessä pilata Remuksen yllätystä.

Remus murahti unissaan, ja huitaisi kättään jonnekin kellon suuntaan. Piipitys loppui, ja tyytyväinen urahdus kuului peiton alta Remuksen vaihtaessa asentoa.

Sirius odotti silmät suljettuina. Kohta, aivan kohta Remus nousisi, antaisi hänelle suukon ja toivottaisi hyvää syntymäpäivää. Sirius pohti, kuinka hän reagoisi. Olisiko hän yllättynyt vai välinpitämätön, vai ehkä riehakas? Suudelmasta saattaisi kehittyä oikein mukava aamupano, ja Sirius tunsi olevansa sellaisen tarpeessa.

Kello 7.22

Hymy oli haihtunut Siriuksen huulilta. Silmät olivat auki, ja ne tuijottivat Remusta, kuin toivoen katseen herättävän tämän unesta. Remus ei osoittanut elelläänkään olevansa hereillä, saatikka olevansa valmis nousemaan ylös. Sirius tuhahti.

Kello 7.23

Vaativa piipitys pakotti Remuksen silmät auki, ja hetken tämän katse harhaili katossa ymmärtämättä kuka hän oli tai missä hän oli. Sirius painoi nopeasti päänsä tyynyyn, ja sulki silmänsä yrittäen kätkeä hymynsä. Kohta, aivan kohta.

”Helvetti”, Remus kuului mutisevan ja Sirius tunsi kuinka sänky notkahti.

Hiljaiset askeleet hiipivät ulos huoneesta, ja Sirius jäi makaamaan aloilleen sydän pamppaillen.

Remus kuului menevän vessaan, ja pian suihkun kohina kantautui Siriuksen korviin. Sirius kiemurteli sängyllä odottaen, mutta jähmettyi liikkumattomaksi kuullessaan Remuksen palaavan takaisin. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut pilata toisen yllätystä, niinpä hän kätki hymynsä tyynyyn.

”Missä se nyt on?” Remus mutisi ja penkoi selvästi vaatekaappia.  
  
Kahinaa ja manauksia kantautui Siriuksen korviin, ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kääntyä katsomaan mitä ihmettä Remus oikein puuhasi. Oliko tämä hävittänyt Siriuksen lahjan? Rauhoitellen itseään Sirius kuitenkin pysytteli aloillaan ja odotti. Hän oli aivan varma, että saisi pian tietää mitä kummaa Remus oikein puuhasi. Remus asteli edestakaisin, käväisi uudelleen vessassa, ja rapisteli eteisessä. Siriuksen olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa kihertää, odotus tuntui sietämättömältä, mutta hän uskoi sen päättyvän aivan pian.

Kello 7.45

Ulko-oven kolahdus sai Siriuksen ponkaisemaan yhdellä ainoalla liikkeellä ylös sängystä. Asunto kaikui hiljaisuutta Siriuksen kuulostellessa, ja pieni pettymys vihlaisi sisällä. Istuen sängyllä hiukset pörrössä Sirius mutristi suutaan ja odotti. Remus oli varmasti vain mennyt hakemaan hänen lahjaansa tai aamupalaa läheisestä kahvilasta.

Kello 8.05

Sirius makasi sängyllä tuijottaen kattoon ja laskien minuutteja. Hän arveli Remuksen palaavaan viiden minuutin sisällä, ja kierähti vastalleen odottamaan. Hän pystyi tuntemaan sieraimissaan kahvin miellyttävän aromin ja uunituoreen croissantin tuoksun. Hänen mahansa murahti, ja vesi kohosi kielelle.

Kello 8.30

Pieni kaksio oli hiljainen. Sirius istui sängynlaidalla ja kuulosteli. Rappukäytävä oli hiljainen, eikä Remuksesta näkynyt hännäntupsuakaan. Sirius huokaisi ja raahusti kylpyhuoneeseen. Hänen rakkonsa oli haljeta, ja suussa maistui ehdottomasti iltapalaksi nautittu lämmin juustovoileipä. Hän pesisi hampaansa, ja ehkä myös kasvonsa. Ainakin olisi hieman miellyttävämpää harrastaa seksiä, kunhan Remus tulisi takaisin.

Kello 10.36

Sirius heräsi säpsähtäen. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista muistikuvaa siitä, että olisi nukahtanut. Olikohan Remus tullut jo takaisin? Maaten hetken kuulostellen ympäristöään, Sirius totesi, ettei Remus ollut asunnossa. Kuitenkin toiveikkaana hän nousi sängystä ja suuntasi keittiöön. Ehkä Remus oli käynyt, ja jättänyt hänelle viestin?

Keittiön pöytä oli tyhjä, muutama likainen kuppi odotti tiskialtaassa. Sirius katseli ympärilleen toivoen näkevänsä jonkin vihjeen siitä, että Remus olisi palannut kotiin hänen nukkuessaan. Ei mitään.

Pettyneenä ja hieman surullisena Sirius istahti pöydän ääreen. Minne Remus oli oikein mennyt? Tänään oli lauantai, joka tarkoitti vapaapäivää. Lopulta Sirius päätteli, että Remus oli järjestämässä hänelle tavallista isompaa yllätystä, täyttihän hän kuitenkin kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta. Sirius nyökkäsi itsekseen tyytyväisenä ja suuntasi kylpyhuoneeseen, hän ottaisi pikaisen suihkuin ennen kuin Remus tulisi.

Kello 11.00

Sirius penkoi lipastonlaatikosta puhtaita sukkia, kun lipaston päällä oleva paperi herätti hänen huomionsa. Se oli aikataulu, Feeniksin killan ohjelma viikonlopulle. Lista siitä, kuka olisi missä vuorossa ja kenen kanssa. Sirius oli ilmoittanut jo hyvissä ajoin, ettei hän olisi juuri tänä viikonloppuna käytettävissä, ja tietenkin hän oli olettanut Remuksen tekevän samoin. Nyt häin kuitenkin luki sydän pamppaillen Remuksen nimen listasta.

_ Remus Lupin ja Severus Kalkaros; 8 – 16; Piensepänkuja 6. _

Hemmetti. Remus oli Killan asialla, ja vieläpä Severuksen kanssa. Sirius tunsi epämiellyttävän tunteen valuvan pitkin kurkkuaan, ja juuttuvan jonnekin rinnan tienoille suureksi möhkäleeksi. Miten Remus oli saattanut? Eikö hän rakastanutkaan enää Siriusta? Eikö tämä merkinnyt hänelle mitään?

Sirius räpytteli kiivaasti kyyneleitä silmistään. Tälle kaikelle oli varmasti olemassa jokin järkevä selitys. Ehkä Remus vain huijasi häntä, ehkä koko keikka oli bluffia, jolla saada Sirius uskomaan Remuksen olevan hommissa, vaikka tämä olikin todellisuudessa järjestämässä hänelle megaluokan syntymäpäiväyllätystä. Niin asia aivan varmasti oli. Hymy kohosi Siriuksen huulille, hänen täytyisi olla sopivan yllättynyt sillä hetkellä kun Remus tulisi kotiin.

Kello 11.15

Sirius pureskeli peukalonkynttään mietteliäänä. Hän istui sängynlaidalla tuijottaen kaukaisuuteen. Vielä äsken hän oli ollut varma, että hänen poikaystävänsä oli järjestämässä hänelle vuosisadan yllätystä, mutta enää hän ei ollut asiasta lainkaan niin varma. Jostain syystä hänen mielialansa heittelivät täydellisestä laidasta laitaan, eikä hän pystynyt kontrolloimaan itseään kunnolla.

Sirius silmäili hajamielisesti ympärilleen, hänen pitäisi luultavasti pukeutua. Jotain kivaa, ei liian romanttista, mutta siistiä. Entä jos Remus veisi hänet ulos syömään?

Hymy kohosi Siriuksen huulille, ja hän harppoi vaatekaapille ryhtyen penkomaan sen sisältöä. Äskeisestä epäröinnistä ei ollut enää tietoakaan.

Kello 13.30

Makuuhuone oli kuin pommin jäljiltä. Sirius seisoi tiukassa paidassa peilin edessä keikistellen puolelta toiselle. Viimeinkin hän oli löytänyt sopivat vaatteet, tummanpunaisen paidan ja muodikkaat farkut. Hän oli varma, että vaatteet kelpaisivat Remukselle, joka oli aina tarkka siitä, että pukeutui siististi. Ainoa mikä Siriusta huoletti sillä hetkellä, oli hänen hieman pyöristynyt keskivartalonsa. Herkut saisivat jäädä vähemmälle, ja ehkä hänen kannattaisi aloittaa myös urheileminen.

Huokaisten Sirius vilkaisi aikaansaamaansa sotkua. Vaatteita lojui joka paikassa, lattialla, sängyllä, tuoleilla, jopa kattolampussa. Sirius nappasi taikasauvansa ja heilautti sitä mutisten samalla hiljaisella äänellä siivousloitsuja.

Kello 13.35

Nälkä kurisi Siriuksen vatsassa, ja hän pohti oliko hänen järkevää syödä. Sillä jos Remus veisi hänet illalla syömään, niin olisi parempi olla syömättä nyt mitään. Murina yltyi, ja lopulta Sirius antoi periksi. Pieni palanen leipää ja ehkä jokunen juustosiivu sen päälle. Se saisi riittää. Hänen pitäisi jättää tilaa illaksi.

Kello 14.45

Sirius katseli hämmästyneenä tiskipöytää. Vielä aamulla siinä oli ollut vain muutama likainen kuppi, mutta nyt pöytä pursusi ja rönsysi likaisia astioita: lautasia, kattiloita, veitsiä, kulhoja sekä laseja.

Hänen voileipänsä oli yllättäen muuttunut kolmen ruokalajin päivälliseksi. Eihän tässä näin pitänyt käydä. Sirius tukahdutti kädellään röyhtäisyn ja heilautti taikasauvaansa, vesi alkoi virrata tiskialtaaseen, ja astianpesuainetta lorisi tiskiharjalle. Sirius jätti tiskit peseytymään ja suuntasi makuuhuoneeseen. Pienet torkut voisivat olla paikallaan ennen kuin Remus tulisi kotiin yllätyksineen. Siriuksen mahanpohjassa kipristeli mukavasti, hänen ajatellessaan kaikkia niitä vaihtoehtoja, joita Remus oli hänen varalleen varmasti suunnitellut.

Kello 16.02

Sirius heräsi säpsähtäen, ja vilkaisi heti kelloa. Remus tulisi varmasti aivan hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä Sirius oli jalkeilla. Hetken hän säntäili pienessä asunnossa kuin päätön kana, kunnes rauhoittui hetkeksi.  _Ei paniikkia, sinä ehdit vielä_ , Sirius sanoin itselleen, vaikka ei tiennyt minne hänen olisi pitänyt ehtiä.

Kello 16.05

Asunto oli hiljainen. Rappukäytävä oli hiljainen. Mistään ei kuulunut ääniä, ei kolinaa, ei puhetta. Koko maailma tuntui olevan hiljaa.

Sirius istui käsi poskella keittiönpöydän ääressä ja odotti. Remus tulisi varmasti aivan pian. Hänen pitäisi olla tyyni ja välinpitämätön, hän ei saisi pilata Remuksen yllätystä. Pieni kyynel valui Siriuksen oikeasta silmäkulmasta ja tipahti pöydän sileälle pinnalle. Sirius ei tuntunut huomaavan mitään ennen kuin hänen näkönsä sumeni, ja hän painoi lohduttomana päänsä käsiinsä. Remus oli hylännyt hänen ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Sirius oli aivan varma, että Remuksella oli joku toinen, ehkä Severus, viettiväthän nämä nykyisin paljon aikaa yhdessä. Lohduttomana Sirius nyyhkytti käsiinsä ja kuunteli oman itkunsa kaikuja asunnossa.

Kello 16.09

Vaatekaapista lenteli erinäisiä vaatekappaleita Siriuksen penkoessa sitä. Hänen olisi pakko vaihtaa vaatteet, aivan pakko. Remus tykkäsi, jos hän laittaisi sen yhden tiukan paidan. Vimmoissaan Sirius kiskoi vaatteita päältään, ja kuulosteli rapisiko avain ulko-ovessa. Hän ehtisi, jos toimisi oikein nopeasti.

Kyyneleet olivat jättäneet pitkiä juopia hänen kasvoilleen, mutta Sirius ei tuntunut huomaavaan niitä. Jos hän olisi vain tarpeeksi seksikäs, niin Remus unohtaisi kaikki muut miehet. Tyytyväisenä itseensä Sirius keikisteli jälleen peilin edessä.

Kello 16.28

Kaikki jäljet oli siivottu. Tiskipöytä hohti puhtaana, ja vielä äsken pommituksen jäljiltä ollut makuuhuonekin oli taiottu siistiksi. Sirius odotti. Hän oli päättänyt, ettei sanoisi Remukselle mitään syntymäpäivistään, ainakaan ihan heti. Sirius oli laatinut mielessään pikkutarkan suunnitelman siitä, kuinka heidän keskustelunsa etenisi. Hänen täytyisi pysyä lujana, Remukselle ei saisi antaa sellaista kuvaa, että hän olisi jotenkin kytännyt omaa juhlapäiväänsä, ei. Parasta olisi näytellä täysin välinpitämätöntä asian suhteen, tuhahtaa ehkä ja sanoa jotain tyyliin:  _kuka noita vuosia nyt jaksaa laskea?_

Kello 16.43

Ulko-ovi kolahti ja Sirius pomppasi seisomaan. Hän oli unohtunut jälleen haaveilemaan käsi poskella keittiöön, mutta riensi nyt Remusta vastaan, toivoen ettei näyttäisi liian innokkaalta.

”Hei”, Sirius yritti suikata suukon Remuksen poskelle, mutta tämä väisti.  
”Hei vaan itsellesi, anteeksi, mutta minun on aivan pakko mennä suihkuun”, Remus sanoi ja Sirius tunsi nenässään tunkkaisen löyhkän, hänen vatsansa oli kääntyä ylösalaisin ja kiireesti hän astui muutaman askeleen taaksepäin.

Remus suuntasi kylpyhuoneeseen, jutellen samalla niitä näitä Siriukselle. Ainoa mihin Sirius kiinnitti huomiota, oli se ettei Remuksella näyttänyt olevan mitään ylimääräistä mukanaan, eli ei siis toisin sanoen lahjaa Siriukselle. Kyyneleet tuntuivat polttelevan jälleen silmäluomien alla, ja Siriuksen oli pakko räpytellä ettei purskahtaisi itkuun, ja nolaisi itseään täysin Remuksen silmissä.

Kello 17.00

”Jos Severus olisi vähän katsonut minne huitoo sillä sauvallaan, niin kaikki olisi mennyt hyvin, mutta kun ei”, Remus kuivasi tarmokkaasti hiuksiaan.

Hänen suunsa kävi taukoamatta, moitteita ja arvosteluja virtasi tasaiseen tahtiin hänen huuliensa lomasta.  _Severus sitä, Severus tätä._  Siriuksen olisi tehnyt mieli kiljua. Hän oli viimeiset kymmenen minuuttia paasannut Siriukselle siitä, kuinka hirveä ja kammottava hänen päivänsä oli ollut. Hänen ja Severuksen Killalle tekemä keikka oli mennyt täydellisesti pieleen, kaikki oli epäonnistunut ja kuukausien työ oli mennyt hukkaan. Sirius kuunteli tätä kaikkea vain puolella korvalla, miettien samalla kokoajan, mitä Remus oli keksinyt hänen varalleen.

Kello 17.02

Pommi putosi rysähtäen makuuhuoneeseen Remuksen kiskoessa kuluneita verkkareita jalkaansa.  
”Mitä meillä on ruoaksi Sirius?”  
Pieni, viaton kysymys, joka sai Siriuksen kielen kannat viimein irtoamaan.

”Ruoaksi? Oletitko sinä, että minä tekisin tänään ruoan?” Siriuksen ääni oli huolestuttavan matalaa, kuin murinaa.  
Remus nyökkäsi kasvoillaan hämmästynyt ilme. ”Tietenkin, sinähän olet ollut kotona koko päivän.”  
”Etkö sinä muista mikä päivä tänään on?” Siriukselta lipsahti ja hän oli purra kielensä poikki.  
Ei hänen tuota pitänyt sanoa, mutta Remuksen kasvoilla oli tyhjä ilme.  
”En”, tämä kurtisti otsaansa, miettien ankarasti.

Sirius tunsi jotain kylmää, kovaa ja inhottavaa syvällä sisällään. Tunne kiertyi hänen sydämensä ympärille, ja jäi puristamaan, niin että Sirius pelkäsi halkeavansa pian. Remus oli unohtanut! Hänen poikaystävänsä oli totaalisesti unohtanut hänen syntymäpäivänsä. Sirius ei tiennyt suuttuako, vai purskahtaa itkuun.

Äkkiä Remuksen kasvoille levisi ensin ymmärryksen ilme, joka vaihtui kauhistukseen hänen oivaltaessaan jotain. Sirius päätti säästää oman näytöksensä hieman myöhemmälle, ehkä Remus sittenkin keksisi hänelle vielä jonkin mukavan synttäriyllätyksen. Ristien kätensä rinnalleen Sirius jäi odottamaan onnitteluita ja anteeksipyyntöä.

”Pyykit!” Remus rääkäisi ja ryntäsi eteiseen.  
”Pyykit?” Sirius toisti ihmeissään, aivan liian hämmästyneenä suuttuakseen.  
”Niin, pesulassa”, Remus parahti uudelleen kiskoessaan kenkiä jalkaansa.  
”Mitä?” Sirius oli viimein käsittänyt sanojen sisällön.  
”Niin, tänään on lauantai, kolmas marraskuuta, ja minun piti hakea pyykit pesulasta. Toivottavasti se on vielä auki”, Remus mutisi ja kumartui suikkaamaan suukon Siriukselle. ”Laita jotain hyvää pöytään, minulla ei pitäisi mennä pitkään.”

Niine hyvineen Remus avasi oven, ja napsautti sen saman tien kiinni takanaan, jättäen hölmistyneen Siriuksen seisomaan yksin eteiseen.

Kello 17.55

Sirius nosti kattilan kantta ja nuuhkaisi. Kastike tuoksui täydelliseltä ja Sirius hymyili itsekseen. Remuksen lähdettyä pesulaan, hän oli ensijärkytyksen jälkeen heitellyt hetken aikaa käsiinsä osuneita esineitä seinään, sitten hän oli heittäytynyt lattialle nyyhkyttämään surkeaa oloaan ja lopulta kironnut rakastamansa ihmisen alimpaan helvettiin. Jostain syystä tuo kaikki oli rauhoittanut häntä, ja viimein Sirius oli suunnannut keittiöön. Ainakin hän voisi itse yllättää Remuksen, jos tämä ei kerran suostunut yllättämään häntä.

Koko ruoan valmistuksen ajan, Sirius mietti, kuinka esittäisi asiansa. Hän nautiskeli jo etukäteen Remuksen kauhistuneella ilmeellä, kuinka tämä tulisi matelemaan hänen jaloissaan, nuolisi hänen varpaitaan ja anoisi anteeksi antoa. Tietenkin Sirius antaisi anteeksi, mutta tiukoin ehdoin, hän haluaisi ehdottomasti lahjansa, jotain kivaa, ehkä konserttiliput tai salaattikulhon. Tämän jälkeen olisi vuorossa makuuhuone; rauhallista, nautinnollista ja pitkään kestävää seksiä Siriuksen ehdoilla. Sen jälkeen Sirius saattaisi ehkä antaa anteeksi, jos häntä huvittaisi.

Nostaen toisen liedellä kiehuvan kattilan kantta Sirius nauraa kihersi itsekseen. Siitä tulisi täydellistä.

Kello 18.15

He istuivat vaitonaisina pöydän ääressä. Remus ei ollut puhunut mitään tultuaan kotiin, ja tämä oli selvästi täysin uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa. Sirius puolestaan tarkkaili ja odotti oikeaa hetkeä, hänen iskunsa täytyisi tapahtua juuri oikealla hetkellä, sen pitäisi olla nopea ja terävä.

Kello 18.16

”Hyvää”, Remus sanoi ensimmäisen sanansa ja tunki haarukallisen ruokaa suuhunsa.  
”Kiitos”, Sirius sanoi pettävän ystävällisellä äänellä.  
”Onko tässä selleriä?” Remus maisteli ruokaansa.  
”On.”  
”Minä luulin, ettet sinä voi sietää selleriä.”  
”Olen oppinut pitämään siitä”, Sirius tuhahti, ”Kyllähän ihmisen pitää jo kaksikymmentäviisivuotiaana osata syödä kaikkea.”  
”Hmm… Niin kai”, Remus kohautti olkiaan.

Sirius tuijotti ällistyneenä pöydän yli. Eikö Remus ymmärtänyt? Kuunteliko tämä yleensä ollenkaan mitään mitä Sirius hänelle puhui.

”Kiitos, oli hyvää” Remus tyrkkäsi lautasen kauemmas ja venytteli. ”Mennäänkö sänkyyn lukemaan? Minun pitäisi vielä tarkistaa Killalle muutama juttu.”

Sirius tuijotti pettynein silmin, kuinka Remus nousi pöydästä ja katosi makuuhuoneen puolelle.  
”Tuletko sinä?” Remuksen ääni kuului sieltä.  
Sirius huokasi pettyneenä. Ehkä hänen pitäisi ottaa järeämmät aseet käyttöönsä.

Kello 18.26

”Remus?”  
”Niin?”  
”Etkö sinä todellakaan tiedä mikä päivä tänään on?” Sirius kysyi hiljaa.  
”Tiedän”, Remus vastasi kohottamatta katsettaan paperinipusta, jota luki innokkaasti.  
”Tiedätkö varmasti?” Sirius mutisi epäilevästi.  
”Tietenkin tiedän hassu”, Remus kohotti nyt katseensa ja hymyili Siriukselle.  
”Miksi minä en usko sinua?” Sirius huokasi.  
”Lauantai, kolmas marraskuuta”, Remus nyökkäsi. ”Kuule, oletko sinä pyöristynyt hieman?”  
”Anteeksi mitä?” Sirius loi jäätävän katseen Remukseen, joka makasi mahallaan heidän sängyllään Siriuksen itse istuessa sängynlaidalla.  
”Niin, tästä”, Remus hipaisi vyötärön seutua ja mahaa.  
”En ole”, Sirius näytti loukkaantuneelta.  
”Minusta sinä olet”, Remus nyökkäsi pontevasti, hymyillen samalla leveästi, ”ja se selittää sellerinkin.”  
”Minä en ole lihonut”, Sirius murahti, mutta puhkesi samalla maata järisyttävään itkuun.

Kello 18.40

Sirius makasi Remuksen tiukassa syleilyssä ja nyyhkytti tämän rintaa vasten. Hän kertoi, kuinka oli aamusta asti odottanut Remuksen yllätystä. Hän kertoi pettymyksestä toisensa perään, haukkui Remuksen käytöstä, ja sitä kuinka tämä oli unohtanut hänen syntymäpäivänsä. Hän tilitti omaa surkeaa oloaan, pelkoa siitä, että olisi lihonut niin paljon, että Remus hylkäisi hänet kohta, vaihtaisi nuorempaan ja parempaan. Hän valitti kummallisia vatsavaivojaan, kasvanutta ruokahaluaan sekä ailahtelevia mielentilojaan, joita vihasi yli kaiken. Remus ei puhunut mitään, kuunteli ja silitti Siriuksen päätä. Lopulta itku laantui, ja Sirius jäi tärisevänä myttynä makaamaan hiljaa paikoilleen, kädet tiukasti Remuksen ympärillä.

Kello 18.45

Hiljaisuus oli rauhoittava, ja Sirius tunsi vaipuvansa unen kaltaiseen horteeseen.  
”Kyllä minä muistin”, Remus rikkoi hiljaisuuden, ”olen muistanut jo monta viikkoa.”  
Sirius kohotti hämmästyneenä päätään.  
”En ollut vain varma onnistuuko se, toimiiko kaikki niin kuin olin suunnitellut. Anteeksi, kun puhunut sinulle mitään, mutta en halunnut tuottaa pettymystä.”  
Sirius ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan tuijotti vain Remuksen kasvoja, yrittäen lukea arvoituksen tämän silmistä.

Kello 18.46

”Hyvää syntymäpäivää rakas”, Remus painoi suunsa Siriuksen huulille, ja kätensä tämän vatsalle. ”Sinun, tai oikeastaan meidän lahjamme on täällä.”  
Siriuksen silmät revähtivät auki, kun hän ymmärsi Remuksen sanojen merkityksen.  
”Tarkoitatko sinä?” hän sopersi painaessaan oman kätensä Remuksen käden päälle.  
”Kyllä, luulisin ainakin niin”, Remus nyökkäsi ja hymyili jännittyneenä.  
”Milloin?” Sirius kuiskasi.  
”Sinä joit juoman kaksi kuukautta sitten, joten ehkä reilun kahdeksan kuukauden päästä”, Remus sanoi hiljaa.  
”Se voisi olla”, Sirius hymyili, ”se todellakin voisi olla.”

Kello 18.56

”Anteeksi, kun sanonut mitään aikaisemmin. En tiennyt onnistuuko tämä, enkä halunnut herättää sinussa turhaa toivoa”, Remus mutisi Siriuksen hiuksiin hyvälleen samalla tämän mahaa.  
”Mmh…” Sirius mutisi kuulostellen omaa olotilaansa.

Kyllä, se piti paikkaansa, Sirius oli aivan varma siitä. Hän tunsi sisällään tapahtuneen muutoksen, nyt kun hän tiesi mitä etsiä. Hän ymmärsi myös kummalliset mielihalunsa, jotka olivat yllättäneet hänet viime aikoina useasti, ja hän käsitti jatkuvat mielialojen vaihtelut. Onnellinen hymy kohosi hänen huulilleen.

”Kiitos”, hän mutisi Remuksen huulia vasten. ”Tämä on paras syntymäpäivälahja ikinä.”  
”Mitä luulet, onkohan se tyttö vai poika?” Remus pohti vetäen Siriuksen tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
”Aivan sama”, Sirius naurahti käpertyen tyytyväisenä rakkaansa syliin.

Kello 22.14

”Sinä olet kiero ihminen Remus Lupin”, Sirius mutisi jostain unen ja valveen rajamaastosta.  
”Mitenkä niin?” Remus sanoi hämmästyneenä.  
”Ensinnäkin juotat minulle raskausjuomaa, kysymättä lupaani. Muka unohdat syntymäpäiväni, niin että minä joudun kärsimään koko pitkän päivän. Ja viimein rakastelet minut lähes tajuttomaksi, niin etten ymmärrä maailman menosta enää yhtään mitään.”

Remus nauroi lämmintä ja pehmeää naurua, joka kiertyi Siriuksen sisälle ja tuntui asettuvan sinne asumaan.  
”Niin kai minä sitten olen”, Remus kuiskasi, ”mutta Severus sanoi, ettei sinun ole hyvä tietää juomasta. Ensimmäiset viikot ovat kriittisimmät, pienikin heilahdus voi tuhota mahdollisuudet, enkä minä halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä.”

”Mmmh… jos se on poika, siitä tulee yhtä kiero, kun isästään”, Sirius totesi ja kiersi kätensä tiukemmin Remuksen ympärille.  
”Katsotaan nyt”, Remus hymähti painaen kevyen suudelman Siriuksen otsalle, ja puristaen tämän lujasti itseään vasten, ”katsotaan nyt.”


End file.
